When Fights Break Out Love is Released
by CALiixxGuRL7
Summary: Love is honestly such a strange thing. Even the Cleverest of Witches and that famous goofy Red-Head, don't seem to grasp how they feel about eachother. But maybe a dream and a little bit of jealous can help them.RHr Romance Loads of thanks to quiddich7!
1. SleepTalking

I walked down a dark and eerie corridor. My footsteps echoed loudly as I went on. Why was I here...what am I looking for? My breath got cold, my eyes grew wide, as I was suddenly looking down at a dead Viktor Krum.  
  
I couldn't scream, tears glided down my face, my breathing got faster. I tried running away from the horrible site...I couldn't. I was no use...I fell down next to the dead body, only for two words to escape my mouth, "Viktor! No!"  
  
I jerked awake at the sound of high-pitched laughter. Beads of sweat ran down my face as I looked around.  
  
"Hermione Granger fell asleep in class! Who would have thought!?" A voice I knew to be Malfoy's.  
  
Looking around I finally realized 'Oh no...I fell asleep in Charms!'  
  
I turned to Harry and Ron in embarrassment giving them a 'Help me!' look.  
  
"Dreaming about Vicky were you?" said Ron coldly, "Viktor! No! Oh please don't be dead!" More laughter filled the room.  
  
Harry hit Ron for him to shut up but he just wouldn't. My face was flushed with even more embarrassment and anger. A flow of tears ran down my face, I couldn't help it. Blinking them away just made it worse.  
  
'Why is Ron doing this to me!? Why won't he just shut up he's making it worse!' Was one thought that rushed threw my mind.  
  
I couldn't take it! I slammed my fists on the desk and stormed out of the classroom.  
  
End of Hermione's PoV  
  
Ron turned to Harry, "What's her problem?"  
  
"Her problem!? Ron you just humiliated her infront of everyone in the class because of your own jealousy and stupidity! Just because she dreams about Viktor instead of you doesn't mean you have to be so ignorant about it!"  
  
"Why would I want Hermione Granger to dream about me!?" Ron yelled back.  
  
"Because you're in love with her so much you don't even realize it! Now either you go and apologize to her, or you can expect to never have a conversation with her again!" Harry's face was flushed with anger.  
  
"One I DON'T love her! Two I will apologize to her and show you I have no feelings for her!" Ron stomped out of the room towards the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Are you all finished?" Professor Flitwick asked quietly. Everyone turned to him totally forgetting he was there, and sat down.  
  
(A/N- I know I know really short but I will update as soon as possible if you like it!) 


	2. Fights may lead to unexpected things

Hermione was sitting on the Royal Red Gryffindor Couch staring blankly into the fireplace. 'He's such a git such a bloody git! I thought we were friends...why would he humiliate me so much! It's different when it's just Harry, Ron and I. But he did it in front of the whole class! Merlin I hate him-  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the Portrait opening to reveal an angry faced Ron Weasley.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed and said through gritted teeth, "Go back to Charms where you can ignore the teacher and fool around like always."  
  
Ron walked over and sat on the chair opposite of Hermione.  
  
He sighed heavily, "I'm here to apologize."  
  
"Apologize? Ha! You've done way too much damage Ronald Weasley. A tiny little apology is not going to fix the humiliation you caused me!" Tears started building up in her glassy eyes again, but she stopped them. She was too angry, tears would make her look too soft and forgiving this time.  
  
"Then what the bloody hell am I supposed to do!?" Ron stood up.  
  
Furious, Hermione stood up as well, "I don't think there is anything you CAN do! I suppose you thought all you had to do was apologize and I would run and hug you in forgiveness. Right? Not this time Ron! Maybe our friendship isn't strong enough for all the fights you start!"  
  
Clinching his fists Ron screamed back, "The fights I start! You're the one that's starts them half the time! Because of your bloody emotions, your cat, and your boyfriend Vicky!"  
  
"HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND! If I knew any better I'd say you're jealous!"  
  
"I am not jealous of that Bulgarian idiot!"  
  
Hermione stepped up and slapped Ron hard on the face, "This friendship is OVER!" She spun around towards the Girls Dormitory.  
  
"FINE WITH ME! IT WASN'T MUCH OF A FRIENDSHIP ANYWAY!" Ron hit the wall and walked out of the Gryffindor common room muttering under his breath.  
  
"That was your apology?" said Harry bluntly after Ron had told him what happened.  
  
"Well don't make it seem like I planned it that way mate! I had everything in order, but when it came to saying it, Hermione just blew up! Like Umbridge's face when she got kicked out of Hogwarts! Never thought I'd see anything like it again but Mione got real close." Ron said as he and Harry walked threw the fog filled night.  
  
"Er- you really don't get it do you?"  
  
"Get what!? I did what you told me! I apologized! Besides I can't do anything now, she doesn't want to be friends with me."  
  
Harry lifted his eyebrow, "I could have sworn you didn't care when you yelled back at her."  
  
"Well I mean I didn't then but-." He was interrupted by soft footsteps behind him.  
  
Ron turned around to see only foot imprints in the grass. "Who's there?" He heard a giggle...a distinct giggle only a brother would remember.  
  
Thrashing out his arm, Ron grabbed an invisible cloth and yanked at it revealing a Red headed girl.  
  
"Ginerva Weasley! What are you doing sneaking around in Harry's invisibility cloak?"  
  
She giggled some more, "Well Ickle Ronniekins, If you really have to know, It's just a girls instinct to follow juicy conversations. Which mind you, I think you are a complete fool to act that way to a girl you fancy!"  
  
"I DON'T FANCY HERMIONE! And I don't believe your excuse either. How would you know where Harry's cloak was?"  
  
Harry and Ginny exchanged nervous yet entertained looks.  
  
"Well you see Ron-." Harry started but Ginny took over, "Harry told me about your little walk and thought I should know, so he gave me the cloak to listen in. I've been following you two since you left the castle." She gave another fit of giggles at the site of Ron's face.  
  
He turned to Harry, "The betrayal between my best friend and my little sister. You two seem very close lately."  
  
Harry gave a satisfying look, "Do we?"  
  
"That might be because Harry and I enjoy a little snog once in awhile around the school closets." Ginny bit her lip from laughing again.  
  
Ron gave a furious shout, "WHAT!? YOU HAVEN'T...I MEAN HARRY....YOU WOULDN'T, YOU AND...NO! YOU CAN'T! WON'T LET YOU!"  
  
Harry laughed, "Calm down...Ginny and I have been around eachother more because we're trying to find a way to...nevermind that's besides the point. And No Ron we haven't been snogging. Ron...stop shaking...Ron calm down! Ron I'll hit you! Good...anyway Ginny is going to talk to Hermione. Come on let's get back to the castle."  
  
"Better start running Harry and Ginny because I'm going to kill you both!" Before Ron could start running after them, he tripped and fell face first into the grassy dirt.  
  
Harry and Ginny stood back and admired the muddy faced Ron stand up and still try to defend himself, "Stop Laughing! It wasn't funny! You two are dead! Bloody hell dirt isn't tasty."  
  
(A/N- There I updated, I'm actually quite proud of the chapter laughs Well, I hoped you liked it anyway, R/R!) 


End file.
